New Feelings
by distorted-world
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Renessme she's starting to feel diffrent towards Jacob but doesn't think much about it till later.
1. Chapter 1

These Characters Do Not Belong To Me : { They are the characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

Renessme Cullen

What is taking him so long usally he's here early probably running patrol can't wait it's been I while since I go cliff diving.

I look divine thanks to my Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose they always know what looks great on me they have great fashion sense I love that about them especially alice that always wants to go shopping and rose always wants to do my hair.

"Renessme are you ready to go?" That was Jake I ran to the door and hugged. When he realeased me he just stared whats up with him.

Jacob Black

She look gourgeus as always with those navy blue shorts and she had on a black on piece it made her look more like a godess .

_She is so beautiful I wonder if she's starting to feel the same way I do. _

Edward just glared me

_Don't worry I won't say anything until I think she's ready_.

He seamed to realex a bit.

Renessme Cullen

Daddy seemed all tensed I wonder what that was about.

"Bye see you guys later".

"Bye honey don't be later that 11pm"

"Don't worry momma love you let's go jake"

We got there and it felt perfect I got ready to leap of the cliff .The sea brezze felt great and smeel great too. I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my face the freedom that came with that fall.


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: These characters are NOT mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Renessme Cullen

When I jumped it was perfect no worries just me .when I hit the water it was great warm but cool like I said perfect. Then I heared a splash beside me it was Jake. "That was great " I yelled . "Let's get out before it gets to dark" Come on Jake we just got here " We could go to Emily's she probably has cookies" "Cookies sound good" He just smirked at my we got to emily's Sam was there with her they had gotten married 5 years ago. When I saw them I looked at Sam I'd seen that look before bu t not just on Sam I'd seen it on Jake's face when he looked at me it was a face of so much love how odd I'd never thought of that Jake come in I just stared I him I made him feel self consiuen "What?" was all he said laughing a lit. "Nothing" . He was right though there were cookies and my favorite chocolote chip yum!!We spend some time talking then it got dark and Jake took me home .When we got there I couldn't help but think about the look on Sam's face how Jake always had that face when he saw me. I got out of the car "Bye Jake " "Bye Nessie Love you" "Love you too" I went inside to find daddy looking at me weird. "What?" I asked I haden't done anything wrong "I'm going to the cottage if anyone needs me" I spoke a lit bit louder but I knew everyone could hear I got to the cottage I trailed off think about Jake.

**Jacob Blac****k**

Right when Nessie went up to sleep Edward come out.

"Jacob may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Edward what's up"

"Well Jacob I think Nessie may be starting to get closer to you" _what do you mean closer _

"Closer as in she's starting to feel different towards" right there my though

"Do get so happy yet?"Edward spit at me."But she's starting to feel like I do I should tell her"

"Not today let her sleep you can tell her later"_ok then bye _

when I was got into my car I was so hopeful I would tell her everything tomorrow imprinting,how special she is, and especially that I loved 'll know that i love you means more than she thinks.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys like my stories they're their my first fictions so review please bye


	3. Parites

These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer not me.

* * *

**Renessme Cullen**

When I woke up Jake was there. "Morning Jake"

"Hey Nessie"

Jacob Black

I was trying to find the gut to tell her but then I remembered her birthday was soon I would tell her on her birthday that was perfect.

"Hey Ness what are you doing for your birthday?"

"I don't know Alice will probably make me a party" "You got that right," Alice said from downstairs we both laughed. "Nessie do you want to go hunting?" "Sure" she said.

When we got back me and Jake stayed in the living room. We talked about what we would do this weekend. "He we're having a bonfire down at La Push you want to go?" I put my hand on his cheek. "Yeah I'm pretty sure there'll be cookies" he said laughing. "Then I'm in don't forget my birthday is on Monday"

"How could I forget you're my special little girl". I frowned. "I'm not that little"

"Ok if you say so". After that Jake left this weekend would be so fun and let's not forget my party Alice is throwing me. I wouldn't see Jake until Saturday and I started to get sad I wonder why that was. When Saturday came I was so excited I would get to see Jake and go to the bonfire.

When we got to the bonfire it was great I had so much fun the whole pack was there along with their dates. I got home and was so tired I just remember feeling cold hands under me.

I woke up and ran to the main house daddy was in the living room 'watching' TV with esme. Uncle Em was fighting with jazz outside. I went inside "Morning everyone" "Hey Nessie". After that I did my morning routine eat, shower, change and brush my teeth. The weekend went by quick next thing I knew it was Monday I was turning 6 but I looked like a 16 year old. I woke up and Alice was already there with my outfit a strapless moon dress with sequined from Betsey Johnson I like the girly look but still want to have a little bit of edge .For accessories a Prada watch and necklace with a Louis Vuitton bag. "You look gorgeous I am so proud. Rose you do her hair". Then rose started on my hair when she was done I loved it. My hair was wavy with curls down to the back of my neck.

When I went down stair everyone stared at me. "Happy Birthday Nessie!!" They all said in unison. I blushed and Emmet chuckled. Momma and daddy were the first ones to hug me then everyone else ran to congratulate and hug me. My whole family was there even grandpa Charlie and the whole wolf pack was there along with Emily.

"Present time everyone me," Alice announced. The first present was from Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Emmett they gave BMW 328i Convertible but Rose made the engine faster and added some pink which looked great with the black car. Momma and daddy gave these guggi pumps that I really wanted they were gorgeous. Jake made me a bracelet with a little wolf on it I loved it. After the presents I talked to everyone. "Six years old you look so big but I guess it's need to know right" grandpa Charlie told me. "Right you are," we both just laughed.

Jake came up to me "Do you want to go for a short walk with me?" "Sure" when we went outside he just stood there fidgeting he must have something important to say.

* * *

Hope you guys like my stories keep reading and tell me what you think : }


	4. Understanding

This characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I was being such a coward I needed to be straightforward.

"Nessie well remember how I've told about all the werewolf stories about imprinting and things like that" "Sure, why" _don't chicken out_ "Because I imprinted on you when you were born you know

how the stories so that when you see her she's your world, your all that's what you are to me and when I say that I love it means more than you think."

**Renessme Cullen **

I dint know what to say to that I was speechless.

"Jacob I don't know what to say or think I should probably go back inside." With that I fled to the house when I got there everyone was leaving I said my goodbyes and went to the cottage. Then I

heard a knock at my door. "Come in" Jake stood there not knowing what to say to me so I thought I should start talking." Sorry about that Jake" "It's ok I think I ambushed you" "No I just need

to think about it if you don't mind" "Sure, bye Nessie" "Bye Jake"

When he left I was alone in the cottage so I had lots to think about.

DID I FEEL THE SAME WAY AS HIM??

* * *

Sorry it was short i din't really know what to write but i'll post another part really you like it review please!


End file.
